


The Stress of Finals

by Superhero_Wannabe



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Wannabe/pseuds/Superhero_Wannabe
Summary: Spot is finishing up finals and stressing himself out way too much. Race and Albert notice and are determined to help.





	The Stress of Finals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is only my second time posting a fanfic, and my first time posting on this site, or even writing Newsies! Go easy on me? I just wrote this because I'm Spot right now, and I'm super stressed out, haha. Let me know what you think, I guess, but this probably sucks. I think I switch tenses a few times, and the formatting is a bit weird because I wrote the whole thing on my phone. I'll stop rambling now, enjoy!

Spot was sitting on the bed in the apartment he shared with his two boyfriends, Race and Albert. They were in the living room goofing off and probably playing video games or something. They left Spot alone in the bedroom and tried their best not to bother him because Spot was studying for his finals. They were lucky and had already completed all of their finals early, so they were now relishing in their newfound freedom, more than happy to be on winter break.

Spot had papers and textbooks stacked up and strewn all across the bed, his laptop sitting in front of him. He had his headphones on, and he was loudly playing the same song on repeat. Switching songs usually distracted him, but he also couldn't just sit in silence and focus.

He was staring down at his study guide as the song looped again. He looked up at his computer screen to find the answer to one of the questions being asked that he couldn't find first in the textbook. He felt ready to pull his goddamn hair out. He'd been studying nonstop for hours and he was beyond stressed because it felt like no matter how long he studied, he wasn't getting anywhere. He didn't feel productive in the slightest.

He was reading textbooks over and over again, reviewing his flashcards, going over the study guides, and just incessantly trying to cram all of the necessary information into his brain. He'd barely gotten up since he started studying and it was almost like his body forgot how to do anything other than read. He didn't drink much, he didn't really get up to use the bathroom, and he couldn't remember the last time he ate. It's not like he felt hungry though.

He stared back down at the question again, his hands slowly finding their way up to his hair and around his headphones. He gripped onto his hair tightly with both hands as he felt tears start to prick his eyes and his chest began to tighten. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his crossed legs that were tucked under the bed comforter, and he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. He sat there listening to that same overly loud song, eyes shut tight, and hands gripping his hair for who knows how long as he tried not to have a mental breakdown.

He needed to know this information so badly but it felt like nothing was getting through. He felt like a failure. He felt like he might implode any second because he was overwhelmed. He felt like he was drowning. He had 3 upcoming finals and a paper to write and it felt like no matter what he did, he couldn't catch up. There just wasn't enough time in a day. He was so locked up in his own head, thoughts racing 90 miles a minute, that he didn't even see his two boyfriends walk into the bedroom to check on him after they realized they hadn't seen him in a few hours. They stood in the doorway, staring down at Spot's tense position, his head still in his hands, and they shared a concerned look.

They each walked over to the bed and sat down on either side of him. Albert put an arm around his shoulders in a half hug and Race leaned over, loosely draping his arms around Spot's waist. Spot jumps and quickly sits up straight, pulling off his headphones and pausing the music.

"Woah! When did you guys get here? I didn't hear you come in." He quickly rubs his eyes with his palms, trying to pass off his almost crying as him simply reading for too long, making his eyes burn, which wasn't entirely wrong.

Race smiles up at him, using Spot's thigh as a pillow. "Just now. We wanted to check on you."

Albert nods in agreement. "Yeah, we haven't seen you in a while. We wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

Spot rubs his hands up and down his face before offering the two boys a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little stressed." He shrugged under Albert's arm. He really didn't want these two to worry about him and for some reason, he had trouble telling those closest to him when something was wrong or if he needed help. He just couldn't do it. He would always be there to listen to other people and always encouraged others to tell him when something was wrong, but he was rather closed off about his own problems. He just didn't want to feel like a burden or that he couldn't handle his own problems. He was plenty capable. At least that's what he told himself.

Albert raised a questioning eyebrow at him and frowned, noticing the dark bags under his eyes. "When was the last time you ate?"

"Or took a break?" Race chimed in, narrowing his eyes slightly as he took in his boyfriend's appearance.

"Um..." Spot swallowed nervously. "I don't remember. But don't worry, I'm not hungry. And I don't know that either, but I can't take a break yet. I still have so much to do."

The small, fake, smile dropping from his face as he thought about the daunting exams. The feeling of drowning quickly crashed over him in a wave again and Spot fought to keep his breathing steady, hoping that the rhythmic intake of air would help his chest loosen. Albert noticed how tense he was. He'd seen that expression before. He knew Spot wasn't alright and he wasn't having any of it.

"All right, that's it. You're coming with us." Albert removed his arm from Spot's shoulders, offering him a hand up as he got off the bed, as Race let go of Spot's waist to reach over and shut his laptop.  
Spot sighed but took Albert's hand anyway, hauling himself off the bed and out from under the warmth of the comforter. 

"I thought I just said I couldn't take a break?" He said with a tight throat as his sock-covered feet slid across the hardwood floor, following Albert out of the bedroom. Another hand interwined with his from behind and he felt like a kindergartener. One parent in front and the other bringing up the rear to make sure he didn't get lost. He sighed again. He wasn't getting out of this, was he? His boys were so stubborn.

Race spoke up, giving him a rare serious look as he let himself be pulled along by Albert. "You did say you couldn't take a break, sure, but you've been working way too hard. You've been studying nonstop for hours, Spotty. Even before today, you've been studying like a madman. Your essay is finished, it just needs to be proofread one final time, which Al and I can help you with, and you're a master at those flashcards. You need to take a break. You know all the information, really."

Albert stopped in front of the couch in the living room and gave Spot a quick kiss on the cheek before releasing his hand. 

"Listen to Race." Was all he said before heading back into the bedroom. Race took this chance to put both of his hands on Spot's shoulders.

"Sit." He told him as he gently pushed down on his shoulders.  
Spot still felt like he should get back to his studies, and he was still pretty stressed out, but he also did feel pretty fried and his boyfriends weren't going to give up that easy. So, he ended up complying and plopped down where he'd been guided to sit. The very middle of the couch. He couldn't make himself relax. Race gave him a wide smile before walking over to the kitchen, just as Albert came back. He had something in his hands which he promptly handed over to Spot.

"Put these on." Albert directed as he passed over the objects.  
Spot raised an eyebrow in a silent protest/question, still not looking at the items just yet.

Albert rolled his eyes playfully. "Just do it, would ya?"

With that, he walked over to join Race in the kitchen, their backs towards him. Spot finally looked away from the boys and stared at his hands. He was holding a pair of sweatpants he recognized to be Albert's, and an oversized hoodie that belonged to Race. He smiled at the articles of clothing before standing up and sliding them on. The hoodie was a little big, but just comfortably so. His shoulders filled it in since he was a little stockier than Race, but it was long in the torso and the sleeves. The sweatpants had to be rolled up once and even then they were still a bit long.

Curse his tall boyfriends and their stupidly long legs. He sat back down on the couch, leaning into the back of it and pulling his knees to his chest. He pulled the collar of the sweatshirt up to cover his mouth and he buried his face in his knees, eyes closed, arms going to wrap around the front to keep himself from losing the sitting position. He slowly breathed in the familiar scent of Race's hoodie, feeling nothing but his own, slow, breathing. His jaw clenched as he once again thought about everything he had to do.

His throat closed up again and he tried not to cry. He was just so overwhelmed. A few tears squeezed out of his now tightly shut eyes, the pressure in his head from trying not to cry was getting to him. His thoughts began to race again. All of the panicked 'what ifs' flying through his mind playing out every scenario every possible outcome no matter how ridiculous but what if he failed he couldn't fail he had to get good grades what else did he-

His thoughts cut off as he felt two hands on his back, rubbing up and down slowly. He snapped his head up and saw Race and Albert on either side of him, trying to sit in front of him on the couch. He didn't even see them come back, or notice the abandoned cups on the table. They were wearing matching concerned expressions.  
Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit look at what you did this is exactly what you were trying to avoid and now you've worried them and brought them into your stupid problems all because you weren't strong enough and-

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Race asked him, concerned, as he gently put his hand on his cheek, wiping away any stray tears with his thumb.

That was too much.

He let out a sob he was trying so hard to keep down and felt tears run down his cheeks. He quickly launched himself forward and into Race, burying his head in his chest and tightly wrapping his arms around his waist. Race responded immediately and put a hand on Spot's back, the other hand going to his hair where he started to smooth it down. Albert leaned over as well, wrapping an arm around both Spot and Race, pulling them both to him in a group hug.

The hand he had on Spot's arm moved up and down as he tried to comfort him. They all sat there quietly for who knows how long, doing nothing but letting Spot cry, holding him, and telling him how much they loved him. Eventually, Spot sniffles and carefully pulls his head off of Race's chest, sitting up. He rubs his eyes and cheeks, removing the last remaining tears.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. I didn't want you guys to see me like that." Spot mumbles, looking to the side. He looks up when Race leans forward and kisses his forehead.

"Hush. You don't need to apologize for being human. Now I'll be right back. You just stay put." He gives him a soft smile before climbing off the couch and collecting the mugs Spot just remembered were there. Spot nods at Race's antics before turning to face Albert when he feels a soft kiss on his temple.

"Race's right, y'know? We're always here for you. Never apologize for talking to us about stuff, okay?" Albert looks him in the eyes as he says it, trying to finally ingrain this message into his boyfriend's thick head.  
Spot nods and breaks into a grin, but only offers an "Okay" in response.

"I love you." Albert smiles at him before kissing the end of his nose.  
Spot blinks a few times, before he grins even wider and presses a kiss to Albert's lips. "I love you too."

Race walks in then, arms full of blankets, pillows, snacks, and he even managed to balance/carry the 3 mugs as well. Albert quickly gets off the couch to help him set everything down. When they have everything settled, Race kisses Spot's cheek, smiling. "I also love you!"

Spot lets out a chuckle. "And I love you."

Albert pipes up happily. "I love you, too!"

The three of them look at each other before breaking into a laughing fit. Sometimes it got confusing to say I love you so many times, but it was always worth it. After they settle down, they all wrap themselves in a pile of blankets, Spot smushed in between Race and Albert, an assortment of snacks dumped into his lap, and they're each holding a full mug of hot chocolate. Albert grins as he grabs the tv remote off of the coffee table, turning on some cheesy, Christmas, romance movie.

"I've decided. Studying's cancelled until tomorrow, Spot. No exceptions." He declares before proceeding to cuddle into Spot's side.

Spot opens his mouth to argue, feeling like he should protest, but he can feel his eyelids getting heavier and how little thinking his brain is actually doing. "But-"

"Nope!" Race interrupts, cheerful and full of energy as always as he cuddles into Spot's side as well. "You heard Al. No exceptions. Now shut up, drink your cocoa, and enjoy the sappy movie." He says teasingly, grinning up at Spot.

Spot huffs with mock annoyance and playfully rolls his eyes, but he can't help the grin on his face.

"Fine, fine. You guys win." He sighs, thoroughly content, and sinks back into the couch and into the warm embrace of his boyfriends, taking a long sip of his cocoa. He was relaxed, warm, soon to be comfortably full of unhealthy snacks, surrounded by blankets and his boys, and watching a movie he'd struggle to admit he was actually enjoying. His smile couldn't be wiped off his face and all he could think was

'God, I love these two idiots.'

And he knew that with them by his side, he could handle finals, no problem.


End file.
